Sasha Silver
Sasha is the main character of Canterwood Crest, and the point of view. Sasha is a superstar rider formerly from Briar Creek. She is Heather's, Brit's, Paige's, and Alison's best friend. She is the ex-girlfriend of Eric, and girlfriend of Jacob. History ''Take the Reins'' Sasha is first seen with her parents driving into Canterwood Crest. She’s nervous, numerously asking her mom if she should have stayed in Union. Later in the chapter, while leading her horse, Charm, over to the stable, a car engine backfires. Spooked, Charm gets loose. He charges for a riding ring where Heather Fox is practicing. Charm knocks a cone onto Aristocrat’s, Heather’s horse, way. He rears, causing Heather to fall off. When Mr. Conner rushes to, Heather says she hurt her arm. After the incident, frantic, Sasha calls her old instructor, Kim. Kim reassures Sasha that she belongs at Canterwood. Sasha is then seen complaining about her hall’s name -- Winchester A. Butkis Hall -- before meeting her Dorm monitor, Livvie. She nearly mixes up Livvie’s jar of paperclips, which where arranged by size and color. Afterwards, Sasha goes to room with her parents and Livvie. Livvie explains the rules of Canterwood, but Sasha is distracted by a “Zac Efron cutie” outside the window, later reveled to be Jacob. While going to the car to get her spar riding boots, Sasha sees Heather's father yelling at her about her report card. He threatened to send her home without improved grades. Soon after, Sasha meets Paige, her roommate. Instantly the two are best friends. Together they finish the dorm room, and the two eat Paige’s grilled cheese, which she made in the dorm kitchen. Physical Appearance Sasha has naturally tan Revealed in ''Take the Reins'', pg. 1, perfect skin, and wavy golden-brown hair Revealed in Take the Reins, pg. 2. She has toned arms from riding Revealed in Triple Fault, pg. 213, green eyes, and a slender figure. Personality Sasha is a small-town girl, which sometimes she is made fun of and her ignorance to some of the things that Heather knows from New York doesn't help. However, Sasha is smart, even if she doesn't feel that way sometimes, and talented. She is a gifted rider, no matter how much Heather put her down. She sticks up for what she thinks is right and has a good sense of of right and wrong. Sasha is very likable and is a good friend, even if she has been through a lot of tribulations with her friends. But Sasha doesn't believe in herself sometimes and isn't confident, which is sometimes what stops her from becoming a better rider and even person. At first, when she arrived at Canterwood, Sasha had a hard time adjusting to the hard classes and booked schedule but soon she learned to balance everything. Sasha also is kind to Heather, who wasn't nice to her from the beginning, because she realized how upset Heather was about her parents and the way they treat her. Sasha seems to give everyone a chance; she pities Jasmine when she moved to Canterwood, even though Jasmine dumped molasses on her head. Sasha is very girly and loves lip glossRevealed in Take the Reins, pg. 1and she describes herself as having an addiction to it. She wears make-up, loves cute clothing and has when she crushes on a boy, is slightly awkward and does her best to impress them. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Riders